Sob a luz do fogo
by Anniepaulie
Summary: Uma noite de insônia leva Ron a descobrir algo muito importante a respeito de si mesmo. R/Hr. One shot.


**Nota:** Em primeiro lugar, tenho que agradecer ao Renato pela pentelhação :p sem ele, não haveria fic. Esta é a primeira fic em Harry Potter que eu escrevo, a primeira também em português. espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Não, eu não sou loira, não tenho um castelo na Escócia, portanto eu não sou a JKRowling...ela é a dona, eu só estou emprestando os personagens um pouquinho.

**_Sob a luz do fogo_**

Ron revirou na cama novamente, agitado demais para dormir. Talvez fosse só ansiedade pela partida de quadribol no dia seguinte, mas nesse momento, a cama sempre tão confortável parecia ter espinhos. Ele deu uma olhada nas outras camas, todos dormindo. Neville até roncava, enquanto Harry estranhamente estava abraçado ao travesseiro, resmungando...o que realmente era uma melhora com relação ao ano anterior, com todos aqueles pesadelos com Você-sabe-quem.

Decidindo que era inútil, ele levantou-se, vestiu o roupão e dirigiu-se ao salão comunal. Ele riu sozinho ao pensar que podia muito bem pegar o _Hogwarts, uma história_ emprestado de Hermione. Isso faria um efeito mais rápido que qualquer poção mal cheirosa.

Hermione...ela o confundia cada vez mais. Ron não conseguia explicar o que ele sentia perto da garota. Negar a atração, ele não negava, teria que ser muito hipócrita para tanto (não que ele fosse admitir para outra pessoa, nem mesmo o Harry), mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se um turbilhão de idéias tomasse conta dele, principalmente quando ela assumia a sua postura de sabe- tudo, o que fazia com que ele acabasse sempre enfiando os pés pelas mãos e, ao invés de elogiá-la por alguma das suas brilhantes soluções, ele fazia o comentário errado, o que só provocava mais uma sessão de "francamente, Ronald", seguida pelo característico bufar e revirar de olhos. Se bem que ela ficava linda fazendo isso, não que ele ficasse reparando ou coisa assim.

"Nessas horas eu bem que queria ter a profundidade emocional de uma colher de chá," ele resmungou. "Pelo menos não ficaria assim, tão confuso."

A última coisa que Ronald esperava, àquela hora, era que mais alguém houvesse resolvido aproveitar a lareira do salão comunal. Ele quase deu meia-volta ao ver a pilha de livros ao lado do sofá, só uma pessoa poderia passar a noite cercada de conhecimento, a única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo voltar correndo para o dormitório.

Silenciosamente, ele se aproximou. Ficar sozinho com Hermione, quando ele se sentia tão confuso, tinha grande chances de acabar em problemas...ou melhor, ele metendo os pés pelas mãos, dizendo alguma bobagem que iria enfurecê-la...não seria a primeira vez.

Ele deu um meio sorriso ao ver que ela estava dormindo, um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos, uma mancha de tinta no rosto. A pobrezinha devia ter adormecido no meio de umas de suas intermináveis revisões. Ronald se sentou na poltrona mais próxima, encarando a lareira, mas volta e meia seus olhos se desviavam na direção da garota.

A luz do fogo se refletia nas faces rosadas, nos cachos castanhos, fazendo com que ela se parecesse com uma daquelas figurinhas de porcelana que Tia Muriel adorava colecionar...delicadas...feitas para admirar e não tocar. A respiração suave era o único sinal de que ela realmente existia, uma criatura viva e não de sonho.

Era como se ele estivesse preso a um encanto...ele tentava focalizar a lareira, mas seus olhos teimavam em buscar Hermione. De repente, sem muita certeza porquê, ele se lembrou de uma conversa com o pai meses antes.

_Foi nas férias de Natal, logo após o ataque que Arthur havia sofrido. Por acidente, o pai havia ouvido ele e os gêmeos enchendo o Harry a respeito do beijo "molhado" da Cho. No dia seguinte, Harry desapareceu com o Sirius para "uma conversa de homens" e Arthur sentou-se com ele para uma embaraçosa conversa sobre os fatos da vida (depois Harry confirmou que ele havia mandado o Sirius fazer a mesma coisa com ele). No final da conversa, Arthur fez questão de frisar..._

"_Veja bem, Ron...eu não expliquei tudo isto para você ir colocando em prática...Sexo é maravilhoso, meu filho, mas deve ser reservado apenas para a mulher que você vir a amar."_

"_M-m-mas, pai," ele gaguejou. "Como é que eu vou saber? Que eu amo alguém?"_

_Com um sorriso bondoso, Arthur começou. "Às vezes, vai te atingir como um raio, pode ser uma coisa gradual...ir percebendo aos poucos."_

"_Como foi com o senhor e a mamãe?"_

"_Eu já me interessava por ela, mas, uma noite, eu a vi dormindo de frente à lareira no salão comunal...foi a cena mais linda que eu já havia visto na minha vida...eu senti que podia passar a noite inteira ali, simplesmente vendo aquele anjo ruivo...e eu tive certeza que queria passar a minha vida inteira fazendo isso."_

A lembrança teve o mesmo efeito de um raio ou melhor, de um balaço na cabeça. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, como renegar aquela verdade que agora aparecia tão clara em sua frente? Era como se toda confusão tivesse repentinamente se dissipado e a única verdade estava ali: Hermione.

Com um suspiro resignado, Ron conjurou dois cobertores. Com todo cuidado, cobriu a garota, retirando o pergaminho de suas mãos e voltou a se sentar na poltrona, enrolado no outro cobertor. Não levou muito tempo para que seus olhos se fechassem e ele mergulhasse hum mundo repleto de sonhos...sonhos com muitas outras noites como esta, onde ele estaria ao lado de sua sabe-tudo favorita, sob a magia da luz do fogo.


End file.
